


Happy Birthday Derek

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Derek

Derek woke up, groggy and out of it. His hair was a mess and his Star Wars pajamas were all over the place.

“Derek? Hey big man wake up.” Alec whispered, smiling at his son and enjoying how cute he was mussed up and sleep dopey. “Happy Seventh Birthday!” He cheered softly and kissed Derek’s face as he half fell back asleep sitting up hugging his Wicket doll.

Alec snorted and patted Derek’s cheek. “Hey, I won’t be back til way late today, want to come celebrate with me so I don’t miss it?”

 

Derek nodded and clung to his Dad, dozing off and on as he was carried downstairs and outside to where a fire was already going in the bonfire pit. Alec kissed Derek’s head and cuddled him. “I guess if you’re gonna sleep I’ll have to eat all the s’mores myself…”

Derek sniffed the air and leaned against Alec, “M’awake… I wanna do my marshmallow please?”

Alec rubbed his back and skewered a marshmallow on a long roasting fork and handed it to him. “Lemme take your ewok for you.” He prepped the chocolate and graham cracker so when Derek pulled his perfectly toasted marshmallow back they squished it in to melt the chocolate. Derek was awake enough to take a huge bite while Alec toasted his.

“Dad! You’re burning it!” Derek warned through a very full mouth.

Alec pulled his back and blew out the flaming marshmallow. “I know, I like it burnt!”

“Ick….” Derek made a grimacing sour face and stuffed the rest of his s’more in his mouth. “Tha’s nasthy…”

Alec laughed before taking a bite of his, “So is you gobbing s’more all over me, thanks for that.” He held his treat in his teeth while he skewered another marshmallow for Derek.

Derek wiped at Alec’s shirt worriedly. “Sorry Dad….”

Alec hands him the toasting fork, finally eating his own. “No apologies today, it’s your birthday. Thanks for coming out here with me, I’m sorry I’ll miss your party.”

Derek burrowed into his Dad’s side, “It’s ok… You’re here now.”

Alec hugged Derek tight and kissed his head, managing to make his son burn his marshmallow just a little. Together they celebrated Derek’s birthday, the taste of s’mores, the deep blue of the night, and being together.

Derek didn’t remember falling asleep outside but he woke up in his bed. The proof it had happened was the smear of chocolate on his cheek and the lingering sweetness of marshmallow in his mouth. He shuffled out of bed to wash his face, trying not to feel sad Alec had to be out of town on his birthday for work. After all, he had a private party just him and Dad right? And he was seven, he couldn’t cry about it… And maybe he did when he brushed his teeth. He got dressed and went downstairs where his Mom and sister sang him happy birthday.

Talia smiled and stroked his tousled hair as he ate his birthday waffles with far less zeal than usual. “Baby what’s wrong? This is a happy day.”

“I’m sorry…” Derek sighed and leaned against his Mom’s large belly, feeling his baby brother or sister kicking around inside. “I’m happy. I am.”

Laura snorted, “No you’re not. You’re a lying pants liar. You miss Daddy just say so.”

Derek nodded, “I do. But he has work… It’s ok. I get him on regular days… But I really wanted him on my birthday.”

Talia rubbed Derek’s back to soothe him, and it worked a bit. “Well, why don’t we do this?” She dug into the junk drawer and brought out birthday candles, she stuck it in the nearly whole waffle on Derek’s plate and lit it. “Make a wish, wish for what you want most.”

Derek sucked in his lower lip worriedly, he knew what he wanted most but he couldn’t be that selfish…

“It’s ok Baby, it’ll only come true if its your heart’s pure desire.” Talia told him sagely.

Derek nodded and screwed up his face and bunched all the muscles in his body and WISHED with all his heart as he blew out the candle. He waited all tensed up, slowly cracking his eye to peek but… No Dad. Derek’s eyes had just started to well up with tears when a low rumble growled from far down the driveway, getting louder and louder. Derek ran to the front porch with Laura and there in the driveway on a motorcycle with a sidecar was…

“DAD!!!!” Derek sobbed, jumping off the deck and throwing himself at Alec who caught him in a tight hug.

“SURPRISE!!” Alec cheered and kissed on Derek’s face. “Hey!! What’re these tears!? Did you seriously think I would work on your birthday?? It’s an important Haleaday for me!

Derek rubbed at an eye and smiled shyly, “Aw Dad…”

Alec grinned, “Well lets get a helmet on you and settle you in the sidecar! We’re going to go for a ride together for your big day.”

"REALLY!?!” Derek looked up, almost wiggling in excitement.

Alec put the helmet on him and lifted him down, “Go kiss your mother and lets get goin.”

Derek ran back up the porch and hugged his mom, “The candle worked!! But I didn’t wish for the motorcycle!”

Talia chuckled and bent to kiss his cheeks, “It must be a bonus because you’re so sweet. Have fun, baby!”

Derek ran back down to be put in the sidecar, waving like mad, “I will!! Bye Mama!! Bye Laura!!”

Derek hugged himself tight and looked up at his Dad as he revved the engine and they struck out for the highway and adventure, but all Derek could think was his Mom was right - wishes from the heart come true!


End file.
